


Spock & Nyota ♥ Jenny 4 Ever

by ninhursag



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some girl!Kirk. Always a girl Kirk/Spock/Uhura, that is. For the kink_bingo square <i>writing on the body</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock & Nyota ♥ Jenny 4 Ever

Spock has a pen in his hand, an old fashioned, heavy thing made of real Earth materials, unreplicated and wet with black ink. It scrapes over Jenny's breast, over flushed pink flesh and then down, tickling the smooth pink of her nipple and then up. There a words, Vulcan and ancient, but Jenny can't read them, even when she squirms and cranes her neck until Spock holds her still with his palm and a dose of his Vulcan strength.

She'd rage at the manhandling, but he's so smooth about it and strangely gentle. "Wait," he murmurs and the warmth of his fingers sinks into her flesh. "You must wait, Jennifer." Her name rests on his tongue like something formal and just so, like navigational equations.

"I want to know what you're writing. For all I know it says 'JTK is an asshole' in High Vulcan or something," she grumbles, but stops trying to squirm. His mouth quirks in that sweetly familiar not smile of his.

"I do not believe there is an exact translation for such a phrase in High Vulcan," he murmurs. "The sentiment could be expressed, however."

Jenny laughs hard enough to make her chest quake, which makes Spock raise an eyebrow at her in turn, like she's doing it just to ruin his calligraphy. "So, it says 'Spock ♥ Jenny 4Ever' right?" He waits in dignified silence until she goes still again, and then bends his neck down and goes back to writing, concentration as focused as if she'd never interrupted him.

For a while, there's silence. Just the scrape of pen on skin with brief pauses while he refills it with ink and the sound of their breathing. Spock's cool and smooth and steady. Jenny's smoothing from hiccuping laughter into calm into something else again, something hitching and strange, as he touched her bare skin with hands and pen and absolute steadiness.

She's still dressed from the waist down, but it's a painfully short uniform skirt and she hasn't bothered with panties or hose underneath so it's more of a tease than a cover up. Spock doesn't touch her there, though, not even when she spreads her knees in a way calculated to hike the skirt up and let him smell her and the slippery beginnings of her arousal.

Jenny thinks maybe his lips thin, though, and there's the slightest tremble to his hands, just enough to feel, not enough to ruin the lines he's drawing with his pen on her skin.

It seems like forever before he backs up and frowns, looking her over with a steady, analyzing gaze like she's scientific data he's testing for errors. She doesn't hold her breath and meets his eyes while she waits to see if he'll find any, but that's only because she deliberately decides not to.

"So, what's the verdict?" she hears herself say, with a practiced ease, like she's teasing him. She licks her lips and drums her fingers against the bed underneath her.

"I find that you are exactly as you should be, " he says and bows his head again. His hands are withdrawn, folded behind his back with his usual cool formality, as if he hadn't just been touching her. Vaguely, Jenny thinks it should piss her off.

"What did you write?" she asks. "C'mon, tell me."

He might have answered, but he doesn't get the chance. The door chimes and he nods, his face twitching into another not quite smile. Jenny bites her lower lip and watches as it slides open. She's not the type to feel awkward or disheveled, not even mostly naked with her legs spread and ink swirled all over her skin, but the person who steps through the door is so smoothly immaculate, from dark hair to perfectly shined boots, it's impossible not to. But then no one's ever as perfect as Cadet-Lieutenant Uhura.

Without Spock to restrain her, Jenny squirms, though just a little. "Hey, Uhura," she says and licks her suddenly dry lips.

"Jennifer," Uhura says. And then, "Beautiful work," clearly to Spock. Her eyes are cool, analyzing, as they take in Jenny's skin. Her lips move, like she's mouthing out the Vulcan script, but the movements are too subtle and garbled for Jenny to even try to lipread out the meaning. "And an interesting choice of passage. For me?"

Spock's voice is smooth, mellow. "If it pleases you?"

Uhura laughs.

"It says something kinky, doesn't it?" Jenny says, and tries to summon any actual surprise about that. It's hard to worry about it when Uhura steps up and climbs onto the bed, kneeling between her spread legs like she's angling for a closer inspection.

Uhura's eyes seem to sparkle and the corners of her mouth crinkle. "Does that really bother you, Cadet Kirk? The idea that it might?" She's close enough for Jenny to smell the delicate rose of her perfume.

"Oh, _Cadet Kirk_, that's pretty kinky too. Are we playing discipline the bad girl?" Jenny smirks and manages to spread her knees that extra inch so that her breasts shift and her back arches just a little.

Uhura's eyelashes give a thoughtful flutter but then she shakes her head. "No. We're not." She pauses in her inspection to bend her head down near one particularly elaborately drawn word just over Jenny's navel. "For instance. This says _gift_," she murmurs. "With the implication of one given between lovers. One careful chosen to suit the receiver's tastes."

Jenny starts to laugh but the sound splutters off when Uhura, still fully dressed and immaculate, presses her hands down on either side of Jenny's stomach and runs her tongue over the flat plain of the letters, licking her from navel to ribs. "Fuck," she hisses, breathless. "Fuck. Am I your present? That's pretty kinky of you, Spock."

Uhura's laughter is a bright rumble against her stomach. "No, Jenny T. I'm yours."

Then she pushes up Jenny's uniform skirt, and rubs her hands up and down Jenny's thighs. Jenny would have moved to help her, to draw her closer, but Spock's right behind her, hands suddenly tight around her wrists keeping her still. "Enjoy your gift, Jennifer."

Jenny sighs and nods and goes still in their hands. She intends to.


End file.
